You'll Never Walk Alone
by lovejag
Summary: Mac learns there's always someone watching over her.


"You'll Never Walk Alone"  
  
By Rita Widmer  
  
Disclaimer: JAG doesn't belong to me but to DPB and CBS.   
  
Author's Note: This is my first song fic so be nice to me. If you want to hear the melody as you are reading go to http://www.soccergirls.de/seiten/neverwalkalone.htm. You don't have to download anything to hear it. It just opens up and plays it. Please read and review. Thanks to Lynne for betaing!  
  
Rating: G  
  
~~ = Lyrics  
  
************************************************************************  
  
~~ When you walk through a storm hold your head up high  
  
And don`t be afraid of the dark. ~~  
  
She had to find away to ignore the pain. The pain that was haunting her ever since that eventful day. Running was her only way to forget. To forget that he was gone out of her life forever.  
  
She ran until there was nothing left in her to give her the energy to keep going. She fell over onto the ground just laying there. The rain was pouring down upon her, but she didn't feel the raindrops as they pelted her body. There was no more feeling left in her.   
  
It was the salty taste of tears on her mouth that awoke her insides up from its own death. She was feeling something! She would go on, and fight against the pain of the past, and move into the future. The future without him in her life. The man that had saved her from her worst enemy, and the man that showed her love. He would want her to keep going.  
  
~~ At the end of a storm is a golden sky  
  
And the sweet silver song of a lark. ~~  
  
In the distance, she knew her home lie. It used to provide her comfort from the heartache her life had brought her. Home was the place to escape to, and not the place where love lie for her in wait. There was no more comfort there. Not even Jingo could welcome her like so many before him he also passed on.  
  
If she turned another direction lie another home for her. This one was the home of love, but it was home to other pain. The pain of unrequited love. It was home to a person she would love for the rest of her life, and never know what it would be like to have it returned.  
  
To the east, she could see the sun trying to fight the rain that poured down around it. It so wanted to brighten up her life, and give her strength. She pushed herself up to a sitting position to watch its own war between wants and what just is.  
  
~~ Walk on through the wind, Walk on through the rain,   
  
Though your dreams be tossed and blown.. ~~  
  
Standing up slowly, she moved towards that sun. It was her ray of hope. The sun meant that the rain will stop, and soon happiness would shine upon the Earth once again.  
  
Her head was held up high with the strength that came from years of winning over the pain. The strength given by being a Marine Colonel, and of course, the strength from being stubborn.  
  
She never noticed the man standing off to the side holding an umbrella. His face carried a slight smile as he watched the woman move off towards the sun. He knew she would be all right once again. He walked off never noticed by the precious woman he loved.  
  
~~ Walk on, walk on with hope in your heart  
  
And you`ll never walk alone, ~~  
  
Looking off toward what she assumed was a stranger, she finally realized how cold she felt. Her clothes were soaked all the way through, clinging to her like a glove. The sweats were no longer useful in keeping out the cold.  
  
It was then she decided to head home. Home was where she could find warm clothes, a fireplace to make a fire, and dig out that hot chocolate. Ignoring the cold that was engulfing her she headed home. No longer to hide, but to move on and plan the future.  
  
Entering her building, the warmth of her helped her to the elevator. Her body was weakening again against the cold. By the end of the trip up to her floor, she was coughing like there was no end in the future.  
  
The doors opened to reveal what to her was the beautiful sight. He engulfed her in his arms and held her giving her love and strength and warmth. Picking her up in his arms he took her to her apartment, and let her inside. The fireplace had a warm fire going, and there was a cup of hot chocolate waiting for her on the coffee table.  
  
He brought her to her room, and there lay dry clothes for her to change into. She looked up at him, and asked, "You were there?"  
  
"Yes I was."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you'll never walk alone."  
  
~~ You´ll never walk alone. ~~  
  
THE END 


End file.
